


Drunk Captain in the bathtub

by punk_mikasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Comfort, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, the caption actually tells the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_mikasa/pseuds/punk_mikasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has a bad day and a tough decision to face - so the best idea is to get wasted in the bathtub, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Captain in the bathtub

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it was a good idea to post this, as it is just a stress-reliving little thing to distract myself from work, but I had so much fun writing it that I wanted to share it with you.  
> Though I wonder why I like reading fics with drunk or stoned people so much ... guess I should reconsider my life choices again, lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Eren cursed as he ran into the kitchen for what seems the hundredth time this evening, just to find it empty again. He was searching for the Captain, as he had to report that cleaning was finished, but strangely enough Levi couldn't be found anywhere. It started to get on Eren's nerves, all he wanted to do was to call it a day and go to sleep, and slowely but surely he began to get concerned about his missing superior.

He had searched in the office, in the bedroom, the stables, the kitchen and nearly everywhere around the castle, but still, no trace. Sighing, Eren made his way up to Levi's bedroom to look once more, but still, no Captain was to be seen. By now it was not important anymore to report to him, but to make sure everything was alright. Eren scoldet himself for worrying like a mother, because Captain Levi would be perfectly capable of caring for himself, but this did not stop the dread in his stomach.

Eren was about to turn around and leave, as he suddenly heard babbling noises. Surprised he looked around to detect the course of the source - did his ears betray him or was it really coming from the bathroom? It sounded almost like someone was singing.

Disbelieving, Eren approached the door, just to hear that in fact, someone was warbling what sounded like „What shall we do with the drunken sailor“. He hesitantly knocked at the door, and as the singing stopped for a few seconds, he poked his head in the bathroom.

„Excuse me Captain, I just wanted to make sure-“ Eren began, but trailed off shocked as he saw his superior.

Levi was sprawled in the empty bathtub, in his hand a bottle of cheap whiskey with a suspiciously small amount of liquid left. His usual neat hair was tousled, the once spick and span shirt hang loosly around his torso, and as Eren looked into Levi's face he was met with the sight of hazy grey eyes and heatened cheeks.

„Sir, what are you doing here?“ he asked concerned and stepped in.

„What does it look like to you? I'm giving a fucking tea party right now.“ Levi slurred and took another sip of the bottle, and a thin strain of alcohol ran down his chin.

Eren tilted his head, confused at what to do now.

„Actually, I'm just drinking my ass of, Eren.“ Levi rolled his eyes at him.

Eren furrowed his brows. Of course he had noticed what the Captain was doing, the question rather was _why_ he was doing it. Besides, Eren had always assumed Levi was one of the people that couldn't get drunk so easily.

„May I ask you what the happy occasion is to crouch into the bathtub and splatter yourself in dirty liquid?“ he asked boldly, closing the door behind him.

Had he not known Levi for quiet a while now, and had he not watched every step the Captain would take, because c'mon, who wouldn't stare at such a hot man like him all day - maybe he would have missed the change of expression that crossed Levi's face in the matter of seconds. First his eyes widened in slightly astonishment, examing Eren's face as if to find the answer for something, than he turned back to his usual pissed scowl, before - and Eren could swear it was the most hilarious sight ever - he jumped and patted his body heatedly.

„What do you mean, dirty liquid?“ Levi snapped, searching frantically for any hint of dirt. „Where?!“

Sighing, Eren plopped himself down on the rink of the tub and searched for something to help him get clean again.

„You just spilled some whiskey, that's all.“ he said, grabbing the blue wash cloth nearby. „If you allow so, Sir, I'd like to clean it off for you.“ he added hesitantly.

Levi stopped his hectic movements and eyed him warily. „You're not trying to get into my pants, are you, Yeager?“

Eren almost dropped the cloth at this suggestion, and his cheeks turned pink in record time. „W-What?“ he blurted out. „Ehm, no, definitely not! I just was concerned and wanted to help you-“

„It's fine, brat, I get it.“ Levi sighed, and his lips tugged downwards. For some reason, he seemed to be rather disappointed. „Just do it.“

Eren reached out and with cautious movements he wiped off the golden liquid. After he assured himself that Levi's pale skin was spotless again, he gently adjusted his dark grey shirt, brushing ever so slightly against the collarbone with his fingertips. A faint heat spread in Eren, and as he looked up to see if Levi was allright, he noticed his Captain staring at him bluntly, just a few inches away from his face.

Eren flinched and backed away, almost stumpling as he stood up to create some decent distance between them. He didn't know why, but suddenly he had the urge to salute Levi, maybe to reassure him that this was not a disrespectful move to 'get into his pants', as the Captain had put it so eloquently.

Levi clicked his tongue in annoyance, before he tried to support himself against the edge of the tub and stand up. It was no use, he felt dizzy and his limps went weak. Recognizing that he maybe was a bit too tipsy for this, he slumped down once again.

„Fucking shit.“ Levi mumbled, but then an idea seemed to cross his mind, as his lips tugged into a smirk. „Oi, Eren.“ he said, and Eren tried to convince himself that he just did _not_ see a sly glint in the eyes of his superior. „Come and help your Captain out. I'm too drunk for this shit.“ Levi commanded and spread his arms wide.

For a brief moment Eren thought it looked like the Captain wanted to be hugged, but that was a ridiculous thought, though he would want nothing more than to do just that. Instead, Eren just nodded and reached out to take Levi's hands and drag him out of the tub. But the short man was heavier than it looked like, and before Eren could realize what was happening, he stumbled forward and fell down. Eren blinked surprised as he found himself on top of the Captain, staring at him with an unwavered expression. The body underneath him was comfortably warm, and Eren could smell the mixed scent of whiskey and soap coming from Levi.

„Sir, I'm sorry Sir!“ Eren exclaimed.

He tried to get up again, but strong arms wrapped around him and he was not able to free himsel.

„No, don't go yet.“ Levi murmured and nuzzled his head into the crook of Eren's neck. „I'm cold and you feel warm, so it's fine.“

„But Sir, you're drunk and should get back to-“

„I'm fucking Captain of the Survey Corps, I can do whatever I want.“ Levi growled stubbornly and clenched his arms tighter around Eren.

The young soldier was confused at this behaviour and at the sudden proximity, but actually he also kind of liked it to be this close to Levi. After all, it was him he was fantasizing about when he layed down in the cold dark basement, so he also could use the chance to enjoy a little bit of body contact with the man he secretly admired. Eren took a deep breath and tried to relax, just to notice that Levi let out a satisfied humm and tightened his embrace.

The next seconds dragged to minutes, and Eren began to feel self-conscious about their strange position. He cleared his throat to say something, anything to ease the the odd tension that had developed between them.

„Ehm, Captain Levi.“ he began unsure. „Why did you get drunk? There was no party today, and nobody had birthday, so technically there was no reason ...“

Levi chuckled lowly, and Eren desperately tried to fight the pleasant turmoil that this sound caused in his stomach.

_It's not the time to pop a fucking boner right now, Eren. Not when you lay on top of your superior._

„I had reason enough.“ Levi said cryptically, and a hint of sadness was audible in his voice.

„What reason?“ Eren didn't give up yet; he needed to know what made his Captain sad.

He didn't want to see him sorrowful, he'd to anything to cheer him up right now. The man under him took a breath before he slowly spoke up.

„I had a meeting with Erwin today.“ Levi began, but hesitated.

The next few seconds silence filled the room, but Eren didn't push him. He waited patiently for him to spill out whatever was on his heart.

„We're short on provisions again. We're always, though, but this time it's especially bad. But Erwin seemed to have found a new way to raise money. Much money.“ Eren heard Levi gulp. „He wants to arrange a marriage for me.“

Eren's eyes widened at these words, he shot up and looked at the Captain to make sure he heard him right.

„What?! What do you mean, arrange a marriage?“ he asked flabbergasted.

Levi returned his gaze bitterly. „Some rich-ass family from Sina offered a shit-tone of money to the Survey Corps if I wed their daughter. Apparantly she had set on her mind that she wants Humanity's strongest as a husband, and they want to grant this wish, no matter what.“ Disgust was visible in his expression as Levi looked away. „She don't even know me, yet this girl is so keen to bound herself to me. It's the same goddamm hero-shit as always, I guess.“

Eren still tried to wrap his mind around this information. Something inside his chest clenched, and his breath was caught in his throat. But being in shock and horror wouldn't help his Captain, so he concentrated on building an actual functioning sentence.

„And what... What did you answer to the Commander?“ Eren asked with fear in his heart.

„I told him to go fuck himself.“ Levi spat out. „But as always, Erwin was a persistent little shit.“

By now Eren was used to Levi's crude language, so he didn't even blink at the insult at the highest ranking soldier in the Survey Corps.

„Maybe I'm doing him wrong, I know which responsibilities he has to bear. He has to make sure that our plans will work, regardless of the prices.“ Levi said and sat up with a surprising strength, causing Eren to fall on his ass. They now sat next to each other, huddled awkwardly in the small bathtub. „Erwin often has to sacrifice things and people that are important to him. It's not like he would enjoy all this crap.“

Eren nodded, unsure of how to act, now that the comforting warmth of Levi was gone. He shouldn't feel this way, especially if the Captain was about to marry a woman from the city.

„He said he doesn't want to force me.“ Levi continued a few moments later. „But right now it would be the only chance to rescue the Survey Corps from going under. All our plans would crash, all the deaths would be pointless if we're failing now. Shit would simply hit the fan. But with this filthy money and the support of this oh-so-important family we would be able to continue with more power.“

He grasped the bottle of whiskey again and emptied it with big sips. When Eren looked at him, his heart just broke a little more. Levi's expression reflected so much more emotions than usually; he could see that the man was torn between sadness, despair and anger.

„I don't want to marry some snobby stranger-brat, Eren.“ Levi admitted low, running a hand through his silky black hair. „But what will happen if the Survey Corps runs out of money?“

Eren could tell that Levi must feel really lost by the way he talked to him about private problems, but as the Captain leaned in an rested his head on Eren's shoulder, he knew that he must have been really confused. He just acted out of character, and it touched something inside Eren that he wasn't ready to admit yet. The only thing he knew was that he had to comfort Levi in any way possible, but how do you accomplish that? Eren wasn't the best when it came to human interaction, let alone talking to his usual grumpy superior that he had a secret crush on. But he knew that he could rely on his instincts, and so he did the one thing that felt natural at this moment - he let Levi snuggle closer and rested his own had on the silky black hair of the Captain.

„I don't think I can evaluate the situation entirely, Sir.“ Eren began to articulate his thoughts. „You have to take different aspects into consideration to make the best decision. But you are a free man after all, and noone can force you to marry a woman you don't even know.“

Levi lifted his head again and Eren met his gaze. He had to restrain himself from staring at Levi's lips the whole time, and looked into the dazed, half-lidded eyes that fixated him unwavering.

„And who do you think I should marry then?“ Levi asked with a hoarse voice.

Eren responded without a second thought. „The one you love.“

Levi hummed thoughtfully, and neither of them said a word after this, they just continued drowning in each others eyes. Eren's pulse began to race as if he just ran a marathon around Wall Maria.

„Whatever.“ Levi suddenly said and rose to his feet, just to climb out of the bathtub in a surprising fast movement.

„W-Wait!“ Eren exclaimed as he stumbled after his Captain. „I thought you were too tipsy to get up on your own?!“

But Levi had already rushed out into his private room again.

„And I still am.“ His slightly slurred voice resonated from the open door. „You better come here quickly or I'll break my neck for shit's sake.“

Eren hurried to walk into the Captain's room as well, just to find said man with a bottle of wine in his hands.

„Where did you get that all of sudden?“ he asked surprised. It was bad enough that Levi seemed to have cleared a bottle of whiskey on his own, he didn't need more alcohol right now.

But the man didn't answer, he just rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch.

„You want some, too?“ Levi asked before he took another strong sip.

„No Sir, I'm underage.“ Eren said.

He didn't know what to do now, technically Levi was fine on his own, and there was no reason for him to stay in his rooms any longer.

Except that he didn't want to leave yet.

It was a rare occasion that the Captain was talkative like that, and although it might sound selfish as fuck, Eren enjoyed to be the one that Levi could spill his guts to.

„Yeah, still not legal.“ Levi murmured to himself. „How could I ever forget that?“

Then he lifted his head and their gazes locked again. „At least sit down and distract me, brat.“ he commanded.

Eren huffed, but he wasn't really mad as he scooted over to sit next to Levi on the couch. It was silent for a few moments, before the Captain spoke up again.

„Say, Eren.“ he began. „Do _you_ want to get married some day?“

The boy thought about it for some seconds. „I... I don't know.“ he answered honestly. „When the right person comes across, why not?“

„Hmm.“ Levi stared into space for some seconds, before he whipped around to fixate him once more. „And what would they be like? The right person, I mean?“

Eren was genuinely surprised by this question, and the fact that Levi pinned him with this wolfish gaze was not helpful to gather the whirling thoughts in his head.

„Well, I guess... they would be kind and caring, like my mother.“ he said, mulling it over. „And smart and brave, just like my father. Oh, and strong of course, strong like my sister.“

He smiled to himself as he thought about all the love he had received in his family, and how he hopefully would find someone who would love him as well in the future.

Levi let out a bitter laugh. „Kind and caring, huh?“ he said. „Sounds reasonable. That's what they all want when it comes to this. Guess I'm not a good catch after all, not for anybody.“

Eren was surprised at these words. „But you are kind, Captain.“ Feeling the heat rising in his cheeks again, he dutifully looked away. „Though you can be crude and brutally honest sometimes, you always care about the people surrounding you. And you always treat your soldiers with respect, Sir.“ he added almost inaudible.

Shyly he looked up again, to see how Levi would react to this little confession. His breath almost caught as he noticed the Captain's widened eyes on his face.

„You really think so, huh?“ Levi asked and tilted his head.

Eren nodded, not sure if Levi had been this close to him the whole time or if he just had scooted closer. By now he was sure that his face must have had the colour of a red tomato.

His mind was still spinning wild, and he was not prepared as Levi suddenly lunged forward, pushing Eren down into the cushions of the couch and hovering over him. Another wave of whiskey and wine hit Eren's nostrils, but strangely enough, it was not an unpleasant smell to him. It was mixed with Levi's scent, and therefore it was the best thing he had ever smelled.

The proximity made it hard for him to think properly, and though he himself had never drank any alcohol, he was sure that being tipsy must feel like the dizziness that spread in his mind right now.

„Then tell me, _Eren_.“ Levi whispered his name like it was a precious little secret that nobody was supposed to know. „Am I smart and brave, too? Am I strong?“

Eren gulped and licked his dry lips, trying to get his racing heart under control again.

„You are, Captain.“ His voice sounded oddly husky, and his mind was running wild as he imagined what would happen next.

This couldn't be what he thought it was, because there was no way that his dreams would come true all of sudden. No need to freak out, maybe it was just a strange traditional behaviour that superiors would show when drinking. But his imagination didn't seem to play a trick on him as Levi leaned down, resting his forehead on Eren's and captivating his gaze with dark, stormy eyes.

„That's good then.“ His smooth voice carressed Eren's ear. „You were right, I can't marry this girl. Not just because she is a stranger to me, but because there is some other person I have my eyes on.“

Eren could feel silky strands of raven hair tickle his face, as he swallowed once again.

„Y-yeah?“ He tried to sound as steady and unimpressed as he could be, but the hungry look in Levi's eyes told him he must have failed miserably. „Who is this person?“ Eren asked boldly, adrenaline rushing throuh his veines at record speed.

Levi looked strangely at him, almost scowling, but as he leaned down to gently press his lips on Eren's, there was nothing of his usual harsh and crude behavior left. Eren's eyes widened in surprise, but as Levi licked his lips softly, he replied to the kiss instantly. His brain tingled, and pleasure spread in his abdomen as Levi slowly pushed his tongue inside his mouth. The taste of him was intoxinating, and Eren was addicted immediatly. He couldn't help the little moan escaping his lips, his fingers clenched in Levi's shirt, and he almost lost himself. Levi seemed to be pleased with this reactions, as he intensified the sucking on Eren's tongue and lips. Eren arched his back and whimpered, but Levi slowly withdrew himself to eye the boy's flushed face intensely.

„Seems like this person is an oblivious brat.“ he whispered, his affectionate tone and soft eyes betraying his harsh words.

Eren sent him a shy, yet bright smile, still not entirely believing what just had happened.

At this sight Levi groaned and slumped down to burry his head in Eren's neck again.

„Captain, is everything alright?“ Eren asked concerned.

„I have a problem.“

„What is it?“ Eren mentally prepared himself to carry Levi to the bathroom again, in case he got sick from the alcohol, or to call for Hange-San if it was something worse.

„How am I supposed to go to Erwin now and explain exactly why I can't marry this snobby girl?“ Levi murmured instead. „Have you seen those eyebrows? They will kill me if I tell the truth.“

A feeling of relieve washed over Eren, and he softly laughed at this drunk nonsense. Levi slung his arms tighter around the boy, thinking to himself how glad he was to be the one who was able to cause such an angelic sound out of Eren.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you'd wondered, I didn't drop my mainfic (Catch me, sweetheart - go check it out if you like), it's just currently in beta-process, so I wanted to publish another sappy little story!
> 
> Oh, and my tumblr-name is punk-mikasa. I'm always happy to talk to new people, so feel free to contact me there!


End file.
